


Jealousy

by bioticblackops



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticblackops/pseuds/bioticblackops
Summary: "Rhys was pissed at him. Immensely pissed. And he tried hard not to show, harder not to be. Tried not to have that always lingering anger poison their every interaction. Instead, he just kept breaking Cassian's nose."Cassian has a weird way to help his friends. (Written for the prompt: Jealousy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Could you write a feysand one shot where Rhys gets jealous seeing the bromance between feyre and cassian and then they make up."
> 
> I started writing this pre-coffee on my way to work on my phone with just one frozen thumb but the idea hit me and I needed to write it down. For the background of this fic Rhys is having some particularly bad days which is why he’s acting so moody. Also: Making up is happening. I might write about that in another fic. Why do I always write things that scream for a second part?!

Despite what Amren and that infuriating human Nesta claimed, Cassian wasn't stupid. He'd hardly survived as long as he did if he were. And brute strength alone wouldn't have been enough to become the general of the armies of the High Lord of the Night Court. Still, it didn't require much brain to know what was wrong with said High Lord today, just like it had been every other day for the last few weeks. Being his friend for the last couple of hundred years was enough.

Rhys was pissed at him. Immensely pissed. And he tried hard not to show, harder not to be. Tried not to have that always lingering anger poison their every interaction. Instead, he just kept breaking Cassian's nose.

"How long do you plan to let him do that to you?" Mor snapped, less than thrilled about having to fix his mess for the third day in a row. Rhys had left their sparring match a few minutes prior, leaving a bleeding Illyrian general behind.

Cassian's shrug turned into a wince as Morrigan sat his nose with more force than strictly necessary. It seemed like Rhys wasn't the only one who was pissed today.

"As long as he needs to."

Mor opened her mouth to undoubtedly bite his head off but something in his face stopped her. Some realization that maybe, just maybe, Cassian had his reasons. Maybe he knew more than he let on. Cassian just shrugged again.

"Try to keep him away from your nose."

"No promises."

Muttering something about infuriatingly stupid males, Morrigan took her leave, throwing a grim look over to her cousin who completely failed to acknowledge her. Yes, their High Lord was without a doubt in a shitty mood. From a training perspective, it was good. It kept him on edge and gave him a new challenge. If it helped Rhys work through his problem, all the better.

The harsh clash of swords pulled Cassian out of his own mind. He watched his brothers go against each other with iron and steel and brute force. Well, at least Azriel didn't fare much better. Rhys had a lot of anger to work through, it seemed.

A mere second later, the reason for said anger strolled onto the roof. Despite it being a rookie mistake Cassian would have chewed out any young novice for, the High Lord’s eyes snapped toward the female who completely ignored him as she strolled towards Cassian. Rolling her shoulders she pointed her chin towards his shirt.

"Again?"

Cassian followed her eyes to the blood and shrugged.

"Wasn't paying attention and paid the price."

Feyre's eyebrows rose.

"I hope you're not too worn out for another round?"

Cassian laughed a midnight laugh he knew he'd come to regret tomorrow when he heard the force with which Rhys’ sword crashed against Azriel’s blade.

"I'm never too worn out for another round with you, Feyre. All you need to do is ask."

Behind him, Azriel grunted in pain. Oh yes, he'd regret this. If not by Rhys’ hand, then by Azriel’s for baiting their High Lord while he was wielding a blade sharp enough to take a wing off.

Feyre huffed. If she was aware of the effect she had on Rhys, particularly today, she didn't show it.

"Let's hope you're not all talk."

"Oh Feyre, you wound me. By now you should know better."

"Seeing my trainer's blood every day doesn't inspire a lot of faith."

Cassian's smirk widened. "Oh, you'll regret saying that."

Something thrilling and dangerous sparkled in Feyre's eyes. For a moment he saw a tiny glimpse of the female that had won his friend’s heart as she slew the Middengard Wyrm. Suddenly, the face of another Archeron with a similar spark in her eyes flashed through his mind. As soon as the thought appeared, he pushed it back into the depths it came from. That was something he didn't want to deal with right now. Instead, he cocked his head, assessing his student.

"Fists or blades?"

Feyre flashed her teeth in a way that could never be confused for a smile.

"Blades."

Oh, she was getting cocky now. This was going to be fun.

With a nod he grabbed two swords from the small selection he kept in the training area, handing one to Feyre. Behind them, the clash of steel continued. Cassian still felt Rhys’ eyes on them. Based on the sounds, Cassian could tell that Azriel was getting more ruthless, trying to bait their High Lord’s attention back to him. He doubted his brother would be successful. Rhys was a special brand of stubborn, especially when this female was concerned.

Almost too late he noticed he made the same mistake he was mentally berating Rhys for and only spinning away the last possible second saved his arm from Feyre's blade. Her eyes were wide enough to tell him she knew, an apology already on her lips.

To avoid her guilt, he gave her another cocky smirk and attacked in return as if he had planned this all along. Pretty soon they were dancing around each other to a music of grunts and clashing blades. To his immense pleasure, Feyre had gotten a lot better in the last couple of weeks. Good but not good enough. When he saw an opening, he took it.

Concentrating too much on her right, she left her left wide open. A mistake he really needed to train out of her. And what better way to do so than use her mistake to disarm her and use the force of the movement to pull her towards him?

Feyre's back crashed into him as her sword hit the ground and the air left her lungs. Cassian's arm was pressed against her throat, keeping her close and helpless. Well, not that Feyre ever was helpless. Not now that she'd also started training her powers with Rhys, but she didn't get to use them against him. 

"See," he breathed next to her ear. "I told you I was good for at least one more round. Never underestimate an Illyrian's stamina."

His little stunt had the desired effect. Not on Feyre, who was just struggling to get out of his grasp, but on Rhys. It had to be a particularly bad day for their High Lord as Feyre's defeat distracted him enough for Azriel to disarm him and kick his legs from under him. With a grunt, Rhys landed on his back, staring up at the Shadowsinger with an unreadable expression. Shadows were dancing around his fingertips as if his darkness was just one bad thought away from breaking free. For a moment, Cassian wondered if he'd gone too far. If today of all days he had teased Rhys beyond the point of no return. Something had been building inside of their High Lord for days now and Cassian had thought he might offer his friend some kind of release by letting him blow off steam with him. Had he been so wrong?

Feyre had stilled inside of his arms, no longer fighting against the force holding but watching Rhys instead. He was still on his back. His dark purple eyes were looking at Azriel as if he couldn't understand what had happened. No smile was on his face, no congratulations or jokes falling from his lips. He was just staring at him.

Then, suddenly, he looked over to them and for a moment, something flashed through his eyes. Something Cassian never wanted to find in his friend's eyes, especially not directed at him. Still, he didn't let go.

Rhys' jaw tightened. Without another word, the High Lord of the Night Court gracefully got up from the stone floor just to walk pastthem without another word, vanishing into the House of Wind below.

Finally, Cassian's arms fell to his sides, letting Feyre go. She turned around, looking at Cassian who just shrugged.

Feyre opened her mouth as if to say something but seemed to think better of it. Instead, she just shook her head and took after Rhys, probably to find out what had gotten into him. Hopefully to finally, finally get him to open up and tell her what the hell was going through his head and heart. Cassian already knew he was hoping for too much. Maybe he was the one who should punch some sense into their High Lord instead of taking a beating on a daily basis.

"You know he will probably break more than just your nose tomorrow."

"Yeah, probably."

The Shadowsinger sighed. "Do you really think baiting him like that will do any good?"

From downstairs, raised voices found their way to them. Too hushed to understand what was being said, too loud to completely ignore it. Still, it didn't take much to know what was happening.

Cassian smirked and signalled to the sparring area with his head. Azriel nodded and they made their way over to the weapons table. They might as well entertain themselves until the two stubborn Fae downstairs returned. 

No, Cassian wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly which of his brother's buttons to push. Their High Lord might look for excuses why not to approach the female that already owned him, body and soul. He might not even think himself worthy of her for ridiculous reasons that were completely beyond Cassian. But that didn't mean that Rhys was immune to that special brand of jealousy reserved for males who saw their mate close to another male, even if they were not yet bonded. 

No, Cassian wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was going on, even if the two Fae in question at least pretended to be clueless.

And neither was Azriel, it seemed. Cassian smirked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."


End file.
